


Una razón

by nana_karen



Category: Rubelangel - Fandom, Video Blogging & YouTube RPF
Genre: M/M, Miguel Feels, Rubius bipolar, Yaoi, Youtube España
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 09:26:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2145531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nana_karen/pseuds/nana_karen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mangel a veces solo nota como los lindos labios de Rubén se mueven al hablar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Una razón

Estábamos teniendo una “conversación” en un pequeño bar. Realmente, solo lo observaba hablar. No lo escuchaba, y no porque me resultara poco interesante su tema, si no que me gusta verlo realizar cualquier acción, sobre todo hablar. Sus labios moviéndose me cautivan, es mi parte favorita de todo el.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso me escuchas siquiera? – su mano moviéndose frente a mi rostro me hizo regresar a la realidad de golpe, haciéndome sentir y ver (supongo) como un retrasado. –Tierra llamando a Mangel, ¿alguien me escucha? -Ya, ya estoy aquí. -Joder Mangel, parecías retrasado – lo sabía – Bueno, ¿pero qué te pasa a ti últimamente? Andas siempre en las nubes. -No pasa nada -Ay mi Mahe, dígame lo que le pasa. – se levantó de la silla en la que estaba y se acercó a mí y empezó a abrazarme. Incluso estuvo a punto de darme un beso. -Rubius, nos están viendo. -¡Que me da igual! Yo le quiero dar amol a mi Mahe. -Ahora eres tú el que parece retrasao’ – es que en serio, como no amarlo si se porta así conmigo. Lo digo de una vez, si sale violado, la culpa es suya. –Ya déjate de gilipolleces. -Y tú ya déjate querer. -Te escuchas igual a un violador. -Pues… yo si te venia violando. - y si tú supieras que yo también. -Anda ya vayámonos, que se te ha subido el poco alcohol que tomaste a la cabeza. – ya no discutió nada, simplemente sonrió y paso sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Iba a terminar haciendo algo de lo que tal vez me pueda arrepentir, así que solo lo aparte. Su mirada cambio, parecía triste. Ay, ¿ahora qué coño hice?

 

**—————————————————————————————**

  
  


 

Cuando llegamos a el departamento, el inmediatamente se fue a su cuarto, sin darme ni siquiera la oportunidad de preguntarle que le pasaba. Y así fue todo el camino hacia aquí, ya que él iba más rápido que yo y en cuanto lo alcanzaba, aumentaba su velocidad. Parecía que estábamos jugando. Pero esto no se queda así. -¿Rubén? ¿Puedo pasar? -Si puedes, pero no quiero. – ¿es enserio? -Joder macho, somos adultos. ¿Podemos hablar como tal? -… Se escucharon sus pasos y después abrió la puerta -¿Me puedes explicar que co…? – sus ojos estaban rojos y algunas lágrimas caían por su rostro. -¿Qué te pasa? -¡TU ERES LO QUE ME PASA! -Joder, relájate. -¡NO ME QUIERO RELAJAR! ¿¡ES QUE TU LO PODRÍAS HACER SI SABES QUE LA PERSONA A LA QUE AMAS NO TE CORRESPONDERÁ!? -¿De quién hablas? -¡De ti, pedazo de imbécil! – me saco de su habitación y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Jo, no me lo esperaba. Pero bueno… ¡estoy feliz! No porque me haya sacado de su habitación (obviamente), sino porque el también sentía toda esta mierda cursi y así. Aunque en ese momento exacto hubiera querido besarle, abrazarle y amarle, creo que le iba a dar un tiempo para que se le bajara lo cabreado, no por nada también soy su amigo y lo conozco cuando esta así. Aparte necesito descansar, porque… ¡porque si y ya!

 

**—————————————————————————————**

 

-Mangel, despierta. – escuche la voz de Rubén entre sueños. -Déjame dormir… -¡Que despiertes coño! Ya vamos a cenar. – me asusto el muy hijo de puta. Estaba a unos quince centímetros de mi rostro: sus labios temblaban y sus ojos brillaban con un no sé que. Nos quedamos viendo unos momentos que parecieron años. -Rubén… -Mira, lo siento por lo de hace rato, solo que yo… -Ya, calla. Y junte nuestros labios en un beso, que a mi parecer, fue muy tierno. Y mágico. -¿Tú también? -¿Enserio estas preguntando eso? Gilipollas. -Bueno ya, que si me vas a callar así siempre, nunca me dejaras de escuchar. -No te preocupes. Estaré siempre para escucharte. Y si, aquí estaré siempre para él.

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer texto que publico aquí (obviamente), así que perdón si se ve mal, mejorare con el tiempo. Ya lo había publicado en mi tumblr. Gracias por leer :D


End file.
